Through Pain Comes Love
by Romaceanime725
Summary: Klamon (klaus x damon) one shots hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Klaus was lay in bed weak, he was just about to fall asleep when his phone started ringing "hello Klaus speaking" he said picking up his phone without looking at the caller id "Klaus I need help" Damon said grunting in pain, Klaus shot up with worry "what do you need" he asked pacing around the room just at that moment Camille walked in "go back to bed" she said before Damon could speak "Damon, what do you need" he asked again "it doesn't matter" Damon said after a few seconds "of course it matters, Damon tell me what's happened" he said sternly Damon sighed "I got bit again" he said quietly, Klaus stopped pacing "so you only want me for my blood, and here I thought you called me to tell me how much you love me or miss me" Klaus said trying to lighten the mood "maybe if you save me I'll tell you that I love" he said playing along before he started coughing "I'm on my way. And Damon" Klaus said softly "yeah" "I love you" Klaus said before hanging up and running out off the door.

 **KLAUS'S POV**

I ran out off the door Elijah following me "you need to stay here" I said not stopping for a second "where are you going" Elijah asked me I walked down the hall then down the stairs only stopping to grab my jacket "Damon's been bit by a werewolf... again" I said starting to walk away Elijah looked at shocked "why do you care about what happens to the eldest Salvatore" he asked confused "oh didn't I tell you me and Damon are a thing" I said pulling on my jacket and using my vampire speed to go the airport and compelling everyone, so that this went so much faster.

A few hours later I landed in mystic falls, I vamp sped to the Salvatore boarding house, I walked straight in and seen everyone sitting in front of the fire Caroline and Elena sat on one sofa Stefan was pacing but stopped when he seen me and matt and Tyler sat there trying to look like they cared, Elena stood up walking over to me "what do you think you are doing here" she shouted "where is he" I asked completely ignoring her and looking at Stefan "he's in his room" I nodded then ran up to his room, Stefan is one of the only people who know about us because he walked in on us. I walked into room he looked up at me and smiled "took you long enough" he bursting into coughing fit I walked over to him worriedly and bit into my wrist and held it to his lips so he could drink my blood, he pulled away and the colour came back to his face a couple of seconds later "how did this happen again" I asked playfully he looked up at me then sat up, I sat down in front of him "well it was a full moon and our lookwood couldn't get chained up in time, I'm sure you can guess the rest" he said smiling "you really should take better care of yourself" I said leaning forward and pecking his lips I pulled away and smirked when I heard him whine "I need a drink" Damon said standing I stood up and walked behind him when we got to the last step I grabbed his arm stopping him before anyone seen us "Elijah knows about us" I said simply before rushing past him and standing near Stefan who looked at me shocked guess he must've heard that I smirked at him before his brother walked in, he glared at before looking at everyone else "omg are you ok" Elena asked walking up to him and putting her hand on his arm "if I were you love I would move your hand before I remove it for you" I said possessively everyone looked at shocked except for Damon who looked highly amused, Elena moved hand quickly "good girl" I said sweetly before pouring myself a glass bourbon "what gives you the right to walk in here and act so high and mighty" she shouted at me I took a sip of my drink and then looked at Damon who just shrugged his shoulders and with a smirk, I downed the rest of my drink and put the glass down then walked over to Damon and kissed him in front of everyone, I slid my tongue across his bottom lip asking him for permission to enter he smiled into the kiss before pulling away, by now my arms were around his waist and his hand in my hair, he was still tugging at the ends when we pulled away "what the hell is this" everyone other than Stefan shouted "I'll let explain this one" I said taking my arms away from Damon and getting another drink "we're dating, its that simple" he said walking over to me and pouring himself a drink "wait I thought you were in love with me" Elena said upset and obviously hurt "well you've been misinformed love" I said glaring at her she shrunk back "no need to be mean" Damon teased "please stop" Stefan said face palming "I don't need to hear or see this" he said looking to the side . My phone started ringing I looked down at screen and sighed it was Elijah "what can I do for you brother" I said after picking up the phone "you and Damon congrats" Rebekah shouted over the phone "wow Elijah you didn't last a day" I said faking disappointment he laughed "put me on speaker" he said so I did sighing "Damon you hurt Niklaus and I hurt you" he said casually I looked up at Damon shocked "nice way to act like a big brother" I said after a while "since its come down to it, Klaus if you hurt Damon I don't care how it takes I will kill you" he seriously "well this is fun an all but I think its about time to take my leave" I said sarcastically "no need brother you should stay there" Elijah said from over the phone "yeah stay a while" Damon said having another drink "sounds like fun" I said winking at him "seriously, of all the people you could've got with you chose Klaus, evil, murderous Klaus who's tried to kill all off us multiple times" Caroline shouted I looked at her and then laughed "you cant help who you fall for right love" I said winking at her knowing that she was in love with Stefan who was in love Elena, "sorry guys but I thinks its about time we left" Tyler said standing up with matt and Caroline and walking out the door, we all just stood there no off us speaking "well this is fun" I said jokingly they all glared at me "what great hospitality" I said getting another glass of bourbon before sitting down in front of the fire Damon came and sat down next to me, I stared into the fire watching as the wood burnt out, "thank you" he said quietly "now that I've save you how are you going to repay me" I said leaning back and looking at him, he smirked before standing up putting his glass down and straddling my waist and wrapping his arms around my neck "I can think of a few ways" he said leaning in and kissing me slowly, I pulled away and gently pushed him to side and moved so I was in-between his legs, I was about to lean down and kiss him when Stefan cleared his throat "not on the couch" he said sternly "sorry" I said manoeuvring so I was lay down behind Damon "happy now" I asked sarcastically "yes" he said before walking away with Elena, I sighed before wrapping my arms around his waist and brining him close to me, he turned over so he was facing me, he pecked my lips before resting his head on my chest "I hate saying this but I love you" Damon said before falling asleep "I love you two little raven" I said gently kissing the top of his head and falling asleep.


	2. I dare you

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you enjoy**_?

I sat at the bar in the grill drinking a glass of bourbon, I heard the squeak of the chair next to me when someone sat on it "bourbon" he said simply I sighed knowing that it was klaus who I really didn't want to see, "hello mate" klaus said giving me a crooked smile "not today klaus" I said finishing my drink and walking out klaus downed his drink in one then followed after me.

I walked out into the street crossing "just give me a chance" klaus shouted walking into the road and almost getting hit by a car, he finally caught up to me "no" I said simply turning around to face him, he sat down on the bench "get to know me, I dare you" he said with a innocent smile "why won't you just leave me alone" I asked annoyed "cause i fancy you" he said sincerely, I looked down at him and sighed before sitting down next to him "what do you wanna talk about?" I asked looking at him "I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life" he said smiling at me "I'm to smart to be seduced by you" I said he looked at me then laughed "no, you've got to much pride to be seduced by me" he said smirking "your right, I do have to much pride that's why I'm going to walk away."I stood up and started walking away this time he didn't chase after me and for some reason I felt disappointed "stupid feelings" I muttered to myself.

I was about to walk inside my house when I remembered why I left it in the first place, Elena, she told me she loved me then I found her and stefan making out not even trying to hide it then when she seen me she acted shocked that i found them. I walked away from the house and walked towards the cemetery, when I got there I went and sat on true edge of Alaric's gravestone, I sighed before looking up at the sky, I don't know how any hours I was just sat there staring at the sky, just thinking about all the shit I put my brother through, the all shit he's done to me, and everything Elena has done to the both of us, I used to think that she wasn't like Kathrine but she and in more ways then just her looks.

 **Klaus pov**

He walked away again, "playing hard to get, I love a challenge" I said to myself standing up, I used my vamp speed to get home quicker when I got there I was shocked to see Damon stood there waiting "can I help you?" I asked walking towards him, he stood tall not letting my presence affect him, he walked over to me he put his hand around the back of my neck and leaned up kissing me.

I kissed back after a second, I slid my tong along his bottom lip almost begging for entrance, when he finally opened I slipped my tong into his mouth exploring his wet cavern, his ran his fingers through my hair, I pulled away "jump" I said he did do without question he wrapped his legs around my waist my hands went to his arse to keep him there I walked forward until his back hit the wall, I leaned in again ready to kiss him when the door opened "brother" Elijah said stepping out "can't you see I'm in the middle of something" I asked annoyed "Stefan Salvator is here."

I gently put Damon down before turning to look at my brother "and why is he here" I asked taking a step towards the door, I felt a hand gently tug on my arm so I stopped "I'm going in first" Damon said walking past me and through the door, I looked over at Elijah and shrugged "what was that" he asked looking at me "not a clue" I said confused about the situation myself.

We stood there for a second "do you like him" Elijah asked "yeah" I said before walking into the house.

Stefan stood staring at Damon "no fighting in my house" I said making them both look at me Stefan looked pissed and Damon looked calm "there won't be any fighting" Damon said looking away, I looked at him curiously 'what's up with him' I thought to myself "how could you do that to Elena" realisation crossed my face 'of course Damon would come here because of Elena' I almost laughed at myself.

"Both of you out" I shouted coldly Damon looked over at me shocked "come on brother, let's do this at home" Damon said not taking his eyes of me, I glared at him and he flinched slightly Stefan just stood there not moving "didn't you hear me I said get out" I shouted Damon was about to leave until I stopped him "actually I want to talk to you." I looked over at stefan and continued "get out." He looked at me then at Damon then at me again before walking out.

"Did you come and play with my feeling because you had another spat with Elena" I asked angrily, he looked shocked then hurt "do you really think I would do something like that" he asked looking at me hurt "I don't let people use me, if I like em or not" I said coldly, I can't let him mess with me I thought to myself trying to ignore the hurt look on his face "after everything I went through with Kathrine and Elena you really think I would mess with your feelings like that" he said looking me in the eye.

"Tell me how you feel" I demanded "I hate you" he said a little hesitant "do you really" I asked taking a step towards him "yeah I do" he sighed, he kept stepping back until his back hit the wall, I put both hand either side of his head trapping him there "you know I hate when people lie, it's even worse when they lie to themselves" I said I pulled away from him freeing him.

He looked up at me shocked "leave. Come back when you figured out your feelings." I said Turing my back on him, when I heard the door close I went and sat on couch sighing 'i hate people like that' I thought to myself putting my head in my hands.

 _ **I decided I'm going to do a second part for this.**_


	3. Soul mates

Sorry it took so long to updated, hope you enjoy.

I don't want anything to do with you" Damon states calmly "Ok then get out of my house" klaus said walking past Damon and to the bottle of bourbon that sat on the table near the door "fine I will" "good" "great" Damon replied frustrated he started walking to the door when it suddenly opened with a bang.

"Elena?" Damon said questioning why she was here he continued "what are you doing here" "to sleep with klaus obviously" she sarcastically klaus and damon both looked at her shocked "Kidding, I'm here to see Elijah, what are you doing here" she asked curiously glancing between a calm slightly annoyed klaus and a frustrated Damon "he is actually here to sleep with me" klaus said smirking when he seen Elena's jaw drop "he's joking, I was just leaving" he insisted walking past Elena and out the door

"Who gave you permission to walk into my house without knocking" klaus asked annoyed "I did brother" Elijah answered "uh I'm leaving" klaus stated when Elijah walked down the stairs and kissed Elena "go speak to damon while you're out" Elijah shouted after klaus.

Damon walked out off klaus's home and headed straight for the grill, he went and sat down at the bar and ordered a bourbon compelling the bartender to leave the bottle, 'I can't believe I wanted him to come after me' damon thought to himself sighing.

"Is this seat taken?" klaus asked suddenly appearing next to Damon "no" Damon said simply, klaus sat down and grabbed a glass and poured bourbon into it "what are you doing here klaus?" Damon asked not even looking at him, "I decided that we should talk" klaus said looking over at damon "you can talk, doesn't mean I'll listen" klaus glared at damon "I'm in love with you, no matter what you say or do I would never hurt you and I would never fall out of love with you" klaus stated easily like he wasn't making a declaration of love.

They both sat in a awkward silence "okay" "okay, is that all you're going to say" Klaus demanded angrily "what do you want me to say" Damon shouted back just as angry "something more then okay, maybe I love you too or I hate you something like that" Klaus said annoyed "I love you and you know that" Damon said sincerely "then why did you say you wanted nothing to do with me" klaus asked hurt.

"becau- uhh it doesn't matter" Damon said annoyed 'he wouldn't understand' Damon thought sadly "just talk to me" "because you're a idiot that never realises that I might want to do something other than fuck and drink, I mean I do love the sex and the bourbon, but something else would be nice." Damon said awkwardly "you want to sit down watch a film and cuddle." Klaus asked teasingly.

"Yeah I do." Damon replied blushing "come on then let's go" klaus said standing up and pulling damon along with him.

When they finally got back to klaus's house they walked in and went straight to the living room when a huge tv "what film do you want to watch" "anythings good" Damon said sitting down, klaus looked at him annoyed just as damon was about to reply Elena and Elijah walked down the stairs.

"Having a movie night brother?" Elijah questioned walking over to where klaus stood while Elena sat down with Damon "yeah, he wanted to watch a film and cuddle, as you can see brother it's not working out" klaus spoke annoyed he didn't mind watching a film and cuddling but what annoyed him was the fact they couldn't pick a film to watch.

Damon sat on couch leaned back and staring at ceiling "Elena put a god damm film on" Damon demanded "ok let's see" she said to herself standing up and walking over to where klaus once stood.

Klaus walked over to the couch and sat down next Damon, he got comfortable then pulled Damon into him, Klaus had his arm wrapped around Damons waist while Damons head rested on his chest "comfortable?" Klaus asked "yeah" Damon answered snuggling closer into klaus, klaus brought up his other hand started to stroke Damon's hair lovingly.

Elena and Elijah sat on couch next to the klaus was on, "what did you pick" Damon asked impatiently "mr and mrs smith" she said "ok."

Half way through the film Damon's eyes started to drop "you tired?" Klaus asked softly looking down at Damon "yeah" he mumbled sleepily "let's get you to bed then" klaus whispered, he stood up then gently picked Damon up, Damon placed a hand on klaus's chest and snuggled closer to him.

Klaus took Damon to bed and set him down gently, he took of Damon's shoes, socks and jeans and shirt before taking his own clothes of leaving them both in their boxers, klaus climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over them both.

"Marry me" Damon mumbled into klaus's chest sleepily, klaus looked down at him shocked "ok, lets talk about this in the morning" klaus said keeping calm "Marry me, yes or no." "I always thought I would be the one to propose" klaus said bringing up a hand up to stroke Damon's hair klaus continued "of course I'll marry you" "good" Damon said before falling asleep.


End file.
